


Lügner haben kurze Beine

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Lügner haben kurze Beine

Wie gerne würde ich dir sagen, dass ich dich hasse, dass du mich nicht kümmerst. Doch lügen tu ich nicht. Zwischen Freundschaft und des Ungewissen tanzen wir umher und verwischen dabei jene Grenzen, jedesmal ein wenig mehr.

Reckless touches shared in the night, hidden in the darkness of the room. Nothing more and nothing less. hollow confessions hushed in the night, carried away by the storm were are in.

Am Morgen schon fast vergessen, trage ich es mit mir mit und frage mich, was ich eigentlich tu.

An old know game between us the onewho catches feelings is forever lost. The storm gets wilder inbetween one us waiting for its final act. Where once was prudence, now is wrath. 

Are we sinners for keeping our cards hidden and poising ourself with bland lies. Two mindless addicts who just can't quit.

Und trotzdem tu ich so als ich hätte ich nicht gehört wie du sagtest:" Ich liebe dich".   
Denn wie soll ich wissen ob du nicht nur ein guter Täuscher bist. Die Wirklichkeit vergiftet, durch den Alkohol der durch unsere Körper pump.

Uns so erstarrt alles um uns herum zu Eis und zwischen uns ein Meer das uns zereißt.


End file.
